cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Charles Martin Smith
Charles Martin Smith (1953 - ) Film Deaths *''American Graffiti'' (1973) [Terry 'The Toad' Fields]: Presumably killed (off-screen) and is declared missing in action in Vietnam, several years after the story ends; his fate is revealed in the on-screen text at the end of the movie (the sequel More American Graffiti depicts him in the time before he goes missing). (Thanks to Robert) *''Pat Garrett and Billy the Kid (1973) '[Charlie Bowdre]: Shot to death in a shoot-out with James Coburn and his men. *The Spikes Gang (1974)' [''Tod]: Shot in the back by a guard during a bank robbery. Ron Howard later states he dies of his wound. *''Trick or Treat (1986)'' [Mr. Wimbley]: Electrocuted/disintegrated when Tony Fields fires a blast of power from his guitar during the school dance. *''The Untouchables (1987)'' [Agent Oscar Wallace]: Shot to death (off-camera) by Billy Drago in an elevator, after Billy shoots Brad Sullivan. The scene cuts away on a close-up of Billy firing, and Charles' body is shown afterwards when Kevin Costner and Sean Connery discover him. *''The Beast (Peter Benchley's The Beast)'' (1996) [Schuyler Graves]: Killed by the giant squid. (Thanks to PortsGuy) *''Deep Impact (1998)'' [Marcus Wolf]: Killed in a car accident/explosion while driving to report his findings about the comet. (the document falls out of the car just before it crashes and a year later we learn it was found and everything has been planed). *''Dead Heat (I Fought the Law)'' (2002) [Morty]: Killed by either Daniel Benzali or his cohorts. TV Deaths *''The Twilight Zone:The Beacon (1985) [''Dr. Dennis Barrows]: Killed by Martin Landau and the other townsfolk as a sacrifice to their deity in the lighthouse after he cures the original victim. *''Tales from the Crypt: Half-Way Horrible (1993) [''Colin]: Killed by Clancy Brown.'' '' *''Streets of Laredo (1995; TV Miniseries) Brooshire: Shot in the head by Alexis Cruz in cold blood. *The X-Files: F. Emasculata (1995)'' [Dr. Osbourne]: Dies (off-screen) after being exposed to an unknown contagion from a corpse. His body is later seen in a see-through bio-hazard bag being dumped in a lit incinerator by disguised black ops (Smith wearing heavy make up for the role.) *''Dead Silence'' (1997; TV) [Roland W. Marks]: Shot to death by Kim Coates as Smith is distracted whilst holding a gun on him. Notable Connections *Son of Frank Smith (animator). Gallery 9B569C1D-D177-4E72-A8CB-351B182953B8.jpeg|Charles Martin Smith's death in Deep Impact Category:Actors Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:Directors Category:American actors and actresses Category:Expatriate actors in Canada Category:1953 Births Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by disease Category:Death scenes by combat Category:Death scenes by electrocution Category:Death scenes by disintegration Category:Death scenes by animal attack Category:Death scenes by car crash Category:Death scenes by accident Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:People who died in a Tales from the Crypt film Category:Deaths in the The X-Files universe Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Actors who died in Brian De Palma Movies Category:People who died in a The X-Files series Category:People who died in the The X-Filesverse Category:People who died in a Chris Carter film or TV series Category:Death scenes by injection Category:Death scenes by illness Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Death scenes by boiling Category:Death scenes by biological weapon Category:Actors who died in George Lucas Movies Category:Actors who died in a Steven Spielberg film Category:Actors who died in Mimi Leder Movies Category:The Twilight Zone Cast Members Category:The X-Files cast members Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by monster attack Category:Death scenes by devouring